


stuck

by playfulparkson (ghostbvrinnit)



Series: irondad oneshots [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbvrinnit/pseuds/playfulparkson
Summary: getting trapped anywhere isn’t fun. especially under a building.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: irondad oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612441
Comments: 6
Kudos: 432





	stuck

Darkness surrounded him as came back around, making him unsure if he had actually woken up. The tightness in his chest was back, confirming that he was awake, and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

He attempted to move his legs, but the concrete above was pressing down on them, making it painful to move.

'Ok. I'm fine' he thought to himself 'Just very stuck. Breathe. You're fine'

He squinted, trying to catch his bearings. But all he could see was the darkness around him, and the dust particles in the air, which landed on the floor much louder than they should have. 

"Kid. Hey kid. Haven't heard from you in a while. You good?" Tony's concerned voice flooded through into his ears. Peter almost cried in relief, knowing he hadnt been left.

"Just peachy. Although, I'm a little sore," Peter tried to play it down, not wanting Tony to rush to his aid in the middle of a battle. "Don't think I'm gonna be able to help now. I'm a little...stuck." He glanced around again. He could easily find his way out of this...right? 

Tony's breathy laugh came through the comm, followed by a snort from Natasha. Peter smiled, despite his situation. 

"Ok kid. You're not dangerously hurt are you?" Tony asked him. 

"Nothing I can't handle." Peter replied, even though deep down he knew he wouldn't be able to. 

"You hang tight for now. One of us will get to you after we just clean up the rest of these assholes." 

"Language." Steve's stern voice cut Tony off, making Peter chuckle. He immediately regretted that as a bit of metal above him shifted and dug deeper into his spine. He had to bite his lip to stop the desperate whimper that wanted to escape. 

He tried to support himself, shuffling his arms forward when he heard a crack. Another piece of concrete had wedge loose and landed directly on his arm. He inhaled sharply, blinking back the tears of pain that threatened to escape. He couldn't look weak. Tony was already worried enough.  
‘Ok,’ he thought to himself ‘Moving is bad.’

Time passed and Peter dozed. He could hear the team shouting instructions at each other as the battle raged on. He hated being rendered useless, but out of fear of disappointing Tony and making his situation worse, Peter opted that it would be better if he stayed put.

"Yo spider. You ain't gone and died on us have you?" Clint asked, the distant sound of an arrow being fired after it.

"Huh, no. M fine" Peter said, slurring his words slightly. His head was dangerously dizzy and he was pretty sure he could feel blood seeping slowly out of his leg and onto a pool on the floor.

"You don't sound fine," Peter could almost hear the frown in Tony's voice "Are you good to hang on for another 15 minutes?"

Peter made a noise of approval, not trusting his voice. He was getting close to having a panic attack and the heavy atmosphere around him wasn't helping. The crushing pressure on his back was some what grounding him, allowing him to focus on the present and not drift into his head where panic would pursue. 

Curse him and his luck. This was the second time he had managed to get himself stuck under a building. Honestly, he was getting sick of it now. At least last time, he was somewhat out in the open. This time, he was completely cased in.

'Fuck sake. I couldn't have just stayed in school. Nooooo. I had to be a fucking superhero. Help others and shit.' Peter mentally scolded himself. He then paused, thanking the gods that Steve couldn't hear his thoughts. Though, now he thought about it, he wouldn't mind being lectured about his language right now. Anything to stop the crushing silence.

"Pete? Hey Pete. Describe you location to me. I'll come and grab you." Tony finally said. Peter sighed. He was getting out.

"Um. So you know the building on the corner of 5th street? Well, I'm under it." Peter admitted casually. There was silence. Then Tony swore.

"Kid. Are you fucking serious? Are you sure you don't mean near it? Because there is no way you've been under a fucking building for the best part of an hour." Clint said, anger laced in his voice.

"Nope. Definitely under it. Can't see much. It’s very dark. And cold ." Peter added, thinking he was being helpful. He was not. He heard Tony shouting instructions to FRIDAY, but he was to exhausted to comprehend what they meant.

Peter fell silent, waiting for Tony to get him out. He was tired and putting all his energy into just staying awake. He had shaken his comm out of his ear. All the voices talking at once, not making sense, was just making Peter's head hurt more.

Suddenly, the pressure was starting to lift of his back. Light broke and Peter hissed, averting his eyes. After being trapped in darkness for what felt like forever, the light was more painful than anything (he put that down to his senses being dialled up). The piece of metal that he had been unwelcomingly accustomed to was gone and he cried in both relief and pain.

A pair of arms wrapped around him, lifting him up gently. Peter gasped at the jolting movement. He opened his eyes and saw Steve looking at him, mouth moving and evidently talking to him, but still nothing made sense.

His eyes drifted shut, but soon snapped back open at the sensation of someone hitting his face. Steve was shouting, he was sure of it. It was all so loud.

"Hurt..." he croaked out, the tears he had been holding in for so long were finally let loose.

Steve shot him a sympathetic look as he was laid onto a stretcher. Tony's face replaced Steve, full of worry and fear. And then, he realised Tony was crying.

He winced, reaching out to grab Tony's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Because he knew his mentor and he knew that he would blame himself.

Finally, the exhaustion took over and he was succumbed into darkness once again...

-x-

When he awoke, it was to the sound of a beeping machine. He glanced around the room, realising that he was at the Compound - well, the medbay at least. He had become all too familiar with this place. 

He scowled at the insistent beeping of the machine, wanting nothing more than to punch it to get it to stop. He hated the noise on a regular day, but his ears were extra sensitive as they always were after a battle. 

It was then he became aware of the pressure on the left arm. He looked over and down to see Tony, assumingely asleep. Peter noticed that his face was still full of worry, and the usual bags under his eyes were more prominent.

He grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position, focusing on one corner of the room as he tried to gather his thought. His head was strangely fuzzy and he decided he definitely didn’t like it. 

“Kid?” Peter’s eyes snapped to meet those of his mentors. Brown eyes that were filled with equal parts of worry, anger and relief. 

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked, squeezing his hand gently, as if afraid to inflict more pain on the teen. 

“Like I got crushed by a building” 

Tony snorted, shaking his head at his kids bluntness. Of course, only Peter would joke about nearly being crushed to death.

“I swear, you’re the reason I have grey hairs” Tony stated accusingly, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

“Nah. That’s just old age” Peter chuckled, and after a stare of pure betrayal, Tony joined in.

“Kid,” Tony’s voice was suddenly serious and Peter knew he was in trouble. “Why didn’t you tell me you were trapped. You know I would’ve come to you right away. When I asked whether you were dangerously hurt, you might wanna have mentioned that you were under a fucking building” 

Peter looked down in shame, knowing he had disappointed Tony once again.

“I,” His voice cut off, unsure on what to say. “I’m sorry. You were busy and didn’t need to be worrying about me. I was fine. I just wanted to be strong and I thought I could deal with it.”

“Kid...” Tony’s eyes softened. “I’m always gonna be worried about you. In or out of the suit, you’re my kid and therefore it’s my job to worry about you. Besides, you seem hellbent on doing everything in your power to send me to an early grave.” Tony added on at the end, in an attempt to lighten the mood.Peter laughed lightly, wincing at the pain that shot through his ribs. 

“Just promise me you’ll ask for help next time. I swear, if you get trapped under a building and don’t tell me, I’m leaving you there” Tony pointes his finger, making the teen roll his eyes.

“I promise, Mr. Stark”

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda hate the ending? 
> 
> it’s 1am when i’m posting this so i apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> cross-posted on wattpad (@playfulparker)
> 
> follow my insta ( @wheezeparker)


End file.
